Will Not Change
by Anagata Lady Okita
Summary: SUMMARY: Seperti yang sudah direncanakan pemerintah 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Konoha Senior High School jadi dipindahkan ke Hoshiroki Gakuen. Sekolah yang paling elit dan termewah di seluruh Jepang. Hal itu membuat kehidupan seluruh murid Konoha senior high school berubah, termasuk Haruno Sakura./"Selamat datang di Hoshiroki Gakuen."/"Semuanya berubah..."/AU/NARUSAKU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: ****Seperti yang sudah direncanakan pemerintah 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Konoha Senior High School jadi dipindahkan ke Hoshiroki Gakuen. Sekolah yang paling elit dan termewah di seluruh Jepang. Hal itu membuat kehidupan seluruh murid Konoha senior high school berubah, termasuk Haruno Sakura./"Selamat datang di** **Hoshiroki Gakuen.."/"Kau harus merasakan hukumannya kalau kau berani mendekatinya…"/ Fanfic untuk menggantikan** **'Cause Paparazzi'/ AU. NS, SI, SH****./RnR?**

.

.

.

.

Walaupun saat ini adalah malam senin, Konoha Senior High School tetaplah ramai oleh para siswa, guru, ataupun semua pekerja disana. Mereka semua sedang menikmati masa-masa terakhir mereka di Konoha Senior High School karena senin besok mereka pindah ke Hoshiroki Gakuen (khusus untuk guru, kepala sekolah dan muridnya).

Sebenarnya mereka semua tidak menerima hal ini, namun itulah yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah. Padahal Hoshiroki Gakuen adalah musuh bebuyutan Konoha Senior High School. Kedua sekolah ini selalu bertanding untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang terbaik di bidang akademik, bukan untuk fasilitas dan kemewahannya. Kalau untuk soal yang 'paling ter-elit', semua tahu kalau Hoshiroki Gakuen selalu yang menjadi nomor satu dan Konoha Senior High School selalu menduduki peringkat kedua.

Bagaimana tidak, Hoshiroki Gakuen adalah sekolah untuk artis, anak yang sangat kaya raya, dan anak yang sangat pintar. Tapi bukan berarti anak kaya raya yang bodoh bisa masuk Hoshiroki Gakuen, karena yang paling diutamakan bersekolah disana adalah anak yang cerdas. Walaupun dari keluarga misikin, tapi memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas, akan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah untuk bersekolah di Hoshiroki Gakuen.

Kebanyakan semua artis muda bersekolah disana. Karena sekolah menetapkan kebijakan dimana murid mendapat izin untuk berhubungan dengan dunia entertainment. Jadi tidak akan mengganggu jadwal syuting mereka atau sebagainya.

Seluruh ruangan di KSHS sangat ramai. Ada yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berenang bersama di kolam berenang yang terletak di gedung olahraga, ada juga yang foto-foto bersama didepan kelas mereka masing-masing, dan masih banyak lagi.

Begitu juga di Kantin, penuh dengan seluruh murid yang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati makanan yang dipesan. Disalah satu meja panjang yang terletak disamping jendela berukuran besar, dihuni oleh kelompok yang sangat terkenal di KSHS. Bisa dibilang anak yang paling terkenal di KSHS. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, Inuzika Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Shikamaru Nara.

"Haah..aku tidak menyangka musuh bubuyutan sekolah kita sebentar lagi akan menjadi sekolahku. Huhh…"Ujar Kiba mengeluh sambil mengelus bulu anjing berwarna putih yang tingginya hanya selutut . Anjing yang diberi nama Akamaru itu bergelayut manja dipangkuan Kiba.

"Tidak hanya menjadi sekolah kau saja, tapi kita semua. Dan aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru yang waktu sudah mati-matian menolak permintaan ayahnya sekolah di Hoshiraki Gakuen akhirnya sekolah disana juga! Ahaha!" Timpal Ino.

Sakura yang duduk disebelah Ino-pun hanya mengiyakan sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikmaru hanya diam karena sedang menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

Memang seharusnya Shikamaru sekolah disana. Selain kaya raya, Shikamaru juga memilik IQ 200. Hebat bukan? Shikamaru tidak mau sekolah disana karena ia tidak suka berlebih-lebihan.

"Rasanya tidak enak memakai blazer saat malam hari." Kiba kembali mengeluh sambil melepaskan blazer berwarna coklat muda miliknya sehingga menyisakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan dasi berwarna merah.

Shino melirik Kiba dengan tajam dibalik kacamata hitamnya, "Kau banyak bicara, Kiba. Lagi pula kita memakai seragam KSHS untuk yang terakhir."

Kiba membalas tatapan tajam Shino walau tidak terlihat, "Diam saja kau, insect-freak!"

"Kau yang diam, segitiga terbalik."

"Heh? Kau itu yang diam, manusia aneh!"

"Gigi bertaring."

"Kacamata hitam!"

"Mata anjing."

"Mata empaaaaaat!"

"Tsk, bilang saja kau senang dipindahkan ke Hoshigaki Gakuen karena ada model cantik itu, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?! Aku tidak senang! Dan siapa model cantik itu?!"

"Tsch, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja Hyuuga Hinata."

Kiba menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "DIAM KAAAU!"

Shino tidak menjawab, karena merasa dirinya sudah menang dalam adu mulut barusan. Kiba-kan memang sangat menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Di KSHS siapa yang tidak tahu hal itu?

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan bersikap seperti itu di KSHS untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Sakura benar, Kita semua disini untuk bersenang-senang." Kata Shikamaru sambil berusaha kembali kealam mimpinya. Ia sempat terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Kiba.

"Caramu bersenang-senang aneh sekali, Shika. Hanya tidur saja." Sindir Ino yang duduk didepan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan rutinnya. Tubuh tegapnya ia sandarkan di kursi dan kedua matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel yang biasanya menandakan akan ada suatu hal yang diumumkan, "Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul Setengah Sembilan malam, diharapkan segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Jam Sembilan sekolah akan ditutup."

"Yaaah," Keluh Ino.

Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya dengan tampang mengantuk, "Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah mengantuk. Mendokusei…"

Setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru langsung berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ino segera berlari kecil menyusul Shikamaru karena mereka pulang bersama.

Sakura, Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji pun ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Shikamaru keluar.

.

.

.

.

**WILL NOT CHANGE**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO|****岸本 斉****史**

**Uzumaki Naruto| Haruno Sakura**

**NaruSaku**

**Romance| Friendship**

**Rated T**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, AU, ETC…**

"I-ini...seperti mimpi indah bagiku…" Gumam Ino. Namun gumamannya itu bisa terdengar oleh Sakura dan Tayuya yang duduk disebelahnya. Seluruh murid KSHS dari kelas satu sampai tiga beserta kepala sekolah dan guru-guru sedang duduk menunggu acara penyambutan di aula Hoshiroki Gakuen yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari aula KSHS yang sebesar lapangan bola.

"Sepertinya aku juga merasa seperti itu. Kau tahu, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara bersekolah disini!" Sakura menyetujui. Begitu juga Tayuya yang duduk disebelah kiri Ino.

Ino mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada dengan pipi yang merona, "Haah, aku merasa jantungku berdegub kencaaang! Padahal aku belum melihat Sasuke-kuuun!"

Sakura menatap Ino tajam, "Ino-pig, kau sudah mempunyai si kepala nanas. Jangan berpikiran untuk mengincar Sasuke-kun!"

"Hee,, itu bukan urusanmu, forehead! Lagi pula kau pikir Sasuke-kun ingin bersamamu?!"

"Diam, pig. Sasuke-kun bisa saja memilihku. Aku ini sekarang tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa. Lagi pula, Si kepala nanas sepertinya tidak akan mudah begitu saja putus denganmu."

"Aku dengar itu." Kata seseorang dari kursi di depan Ino dan Sakura. Dari suaranya Sakura dan Ino tahu itu adalah suara Shikamaru.

Sontak Ino dan Sakura terdiam. Sakura mungkin bersikap biasa-biasa saja, berbeda dengan Ino yang merasa sedikit bersalah dan merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia tadi berbicara seperti itu padahal kekasihnya yang sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya duduk di depan dirinya.

.

.

.

Acara penyambutan baru saja selelsai. Sebagian dari murid KSHS ada yang merasa kecewa karena penyambutan tidak dilakukan oleh murid-murid Hoshiroki Gakuen yang kebanyakan adalah artis. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sakura. Dan satu lagi, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang mengharapkan Hinata ikut menyambut.

Sangat membosankan sekali saat yang menyambut adalah kepala sekolah dan guru-guru disana. Ditambah lagi ada acara pelantikan kepala sekolah KSHS yang akan menjadi wakil kepala sekolah. Namun kebosanan itu menghilang ketika mendapat sambutan hangat dari pemilik sekolah Hoshiroki Gakuen yang masih muda dan sangat tampan.

Seluruh murid KSHS dipersilahkan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi Hoshiroki Gakuen yang sangat luas. Semuanya sangat mewah dan elegan. Bahkan Hoshiroki Gakuen memiliki lapangan golf dan lapangan untuk pacuan kuda.

Untuk sekarang, kegiatan sekolah belum dimulai. Sekolah dimulai hari esok, Selasa.

Setelah banyak mengelilingi Hoshiroki Gakuen, seluruh murid diperintahkan untuk menunggu hasil yang menentukan mereka akan belajar dimana dan teman sekelasnya siapa-siapa saja.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang memainkan jarinya dilayar smartphone berwarna putih miliknya. Tubuh langsingnya telentang di atas kasur queen size miliknya yang dialasi sprei berwarna putih. Terkadang dirinya tersenyum sendiri dan pipinya merona. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura sangat bahagia sekali saat mengetahui ia sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pujaan hatinya. Bahkan sejak ia bersekolah di KJHS yang waktu itu Sasuke baru menjadi seorang aktor.

Awalnya juga Sakura kecewa karena tidak bisa satu kelas dengan penyanyi kesukaannya, Sabaku No Gaara. Namun setelah dipikir kembali, sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi tiba-tiba senyum Sakura menghilang. Ino, sahabatnya, satu kelas juga dengannya. Ia khawatir dirinya akan susah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu tidak membuat Sakura terlalu takut karena ada Shikamaru juga dikelas yang sama.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Walau bagaimanapun Ino adalah sahabat baiknya sejak mereka masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

Malam ini Sakura tidak bisa bertukar pesan dengan Ino atau berhubungan lewat twitter, line, atau semacamnya. Karena malam ini ia dengar Ino makan malam diluar bersama keluarganya. Jadi, ia hanya bertukar pesan dengan Sara teman sekelasnya di KSHS yang nanti juga akan menjadi teman sekelasnya di Hoshiroki Gakuen. Berhubung Sakura dan Sara cukup dekat.

From: Sara

Sakura-chan. Kau jangan memperhatikan Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun saja. Kau melupakan satu pria tampan!

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca pesan Sara yang bertuliskan, 'Kau melupakan satu pria tampan.'

Merasa sedikit penasaran, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

To: Sara

Siapa?

Tidak butuh waktu satu menit, balasan Sara kembali masuk ke smartphone miliknya.

From: Sara

Aku yakin kau juga akan suka apabila bertemu dengannya. Dia memang bukan seorang artis, aktor, atau penyanyi terkenal. Tapi ia sudah memiliki banyak fans di Jepang termasuk di Hoshiroki Gakuen. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari pemilik Hoshiroki Gakuen yang tadi memberikan sambutan kepada kita!

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sedan pink miliknya. Sakura menunduk untuk melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca spion mobilnya. Merapikan rambut soft pink miliknya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sakura segera melangkah keluar dari tempat parkir untuk perempuan. Ia segera berjalan memasuki tempat parkir mobil laki-laki yang disana sudah ada Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino dan Kiba yang sedang berkumpul didepan mobil Lamborghini Gallardo Shikamaru yang terparkir.

Sakura-pun segera ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Tidak ada. Kami menunggumu." Ujar Shino sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Ino memegang pundak kanan Sakura, "Sakura-chan, tampangmu juga berbeda dengan seragam baru itu!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura segera melihat seragam yang dikenakannya. Blazer berwarna Hitam dihiasi garis putih di pergelangan tangannya dan pinggir kerahnya yang lumayan besar. Terlihat dasi merah terpasang rapi yang menyatu dengan kemeja putih didalam blazer. Serta rok hitam sepuluh centi diatas lutut yang sedikit mengembang.

Sakura balik menatap Ino, dan keempat teman laki-lakinya, "Kalian juga terasa berbeda."

Choji yang dari tadi sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya, mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada mobil yang terparkir di depan mobil Shikamaru.

"Lihat itu, mobil Lamborghini Veneno yang diawal tahun 2013 menjadi mobil termewah didunia." Ujar Chouji sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang dimaksud.

Mendegar Chouji berbicara seperti itu, Sakura dan yang lainnya pun berjalan mengikutinya untuk melihat mobil Lamborghini Veneno itu.

Sakura dan yang lainnya cukup tercengang, mobil berwarna silver itu sangat keliatan mewah dan sangat keren.

Mereka yakin mobilnya juga penuh akan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah.

"Yang memiliki mobil ini pasti anak yang sangat kaya raya." kata kirinya memegang tali yang tersambung dileher Akamaru.

"Aku rasa, itu mobil Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura. Diikuti anggukan semangat dari Ino. Membuat Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya sedikit jengah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera ke kelas masing-masing!" Ajak Kiba dengan semangat.

Mereka pun segera berjalan keluar dari parkiran bersama-sama.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan murid perempuan. Sontak mereka ber-enam melihat ke belakang. Ke arah gerbang Hoshiroki Gakuen yang terlihat besar dan terlihat mewah.

"Sasuke-kuun~!"

Teriakan-teriakan semakin terdengar. Sakura yakin yang teriak bukan hanya siswi-siswi Hoshigaki Gakuen, tapi siswi mantan KSHS juga. Saat mobil Bugatti Veyron berwarna hitam itu mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang dan melewati mereka, teriakan semakin terdengar.

"I-itu..mobil Bugatti Veyron yang sempat menjadi mobil termewah dan termahal didunia!" Kiba berdecak kagum. Begitu juga Ino dan Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya diam melihat mobil itu melewati mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sama halnya seperti Shino. Sedangkan Chouji sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Nee, nee, Sakura-chan! Itu mobil Sasuke-kun!" Kata Ino penuh takjub dan kelewat senang.

Senang karena sebentar lagi bisa melihat Sasuke dan kagum karena mobil Sasuke yang temasuk mobil termewah ke-tiga didunia.

Sakura hanya diam saja namun pandangannya tetap tidak bisa terlepas dari mobil milik Sasuke. Sakura merasakan ini semua seperti mimpi. Bisa satu kelas dengan Sasuke merasa seperti Kami-sama sangat menyayanginya sehingga ia ditakdirkan untuk sekelas dengan aktor idolanya itu.

Mobil Sasukepun memasuki parkiran namun teriakan-teriakan masih terdengar.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba tersadar akan mobil yang dilihatnya tadi diparkiran. Mobil yang terparkir diseberang mobilnya.

"Jadi…mobil Lamborghini Veneno tadi punya siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru ntah dengan sukses menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya segera melihat kearah Shikamaru.

"Mungkin itu mobil Gaara-kun!" jawab Sakura.

Ino mengangguk, "Iya, mungkin itu punya Gaara-kun."

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino,dan Chouji berkeputusan untuk berpikir hal yang sama. Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

"Teme! Tidak adakah hukuman yang lain selain itu?!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju kelas baru mereka, 2-4.

"Hn."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Kalau begitu aku mau hukuman meminum tiga gelas jus tomat diganti dengan—"

"Diganti dengan meminum lima gelas jus tomat." Potong Sasuke dengan pandangan tetap lurus kedepan dan tetap memasang stoic face.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel, "Tsch, apa-apaan itu?! Lebih baik lima mangkuk ichiraku ramen!"

" Itu makanan tidak sehat."

Naruto tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke walau ia tahu tidak akan Sasuke lihat, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, teme?"

"Dobe. Aku tambah menjadi tujuh gelas jus tomat."

"Are?" terlihat urat kemarahan timbul dipelipis Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau menderita seperti ini bukan karena salahku. Itu karena kau yang kalah bermain game denganku dan kau yang banyak bicara."

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak meladeni makhluk yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan sedunia itu dari pada ia harus lebih banyak lagi meminum jus tomat yang tidak ia sukai. Hingga ia dan Sasuke tiba didepan pintu kelas baru mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam didepan pintu kelas 2-4. Mereka tidak bisa lewat karena jalan masuk dipenuhi oleh fans mereka.

"Anak baru.." Gumam Naruto dengan sangat pelan saat melihat beberapa anak perempuan yang ia tidak kenal.

"Minggir." Perintah Sasuke dingin. Cukup membuat semua siswi yang cukup menyebalkan baginya itu memberikan jalan untuknya dan Naruto.

Sasuke melewati mereka dengan diam, sedangkan Naruto memperlihatkan senyum miringnya yang sanggup membuat siswi yang memerhatikannya merona. Termasuk juga Sara yang ikut mengerumuninya.

Ino dan Sakura yang dari tadi menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto masuk dan menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke duduk di bangku paling belakang ujung kanan sedangkan Naruto dipaling belakang disebelah Sasuke.

Ino terus memenjarakan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memerhatikan Naruto.

'Dia…mirip Minato-sama yang memiliki sekolah ini. Apa dia Namikaze Naruto?' pi"kir Sakura.

Suasana kelas 2-4 sangat ribut, semua orang saling berkenalan, lalu tertawa bersama. Walaupun KSHS dulu bersaing dengan Hoshiroki Gakuen, namun mereka para murid masih bisa berhubungan dengan baik.

Sepuluh menit kemudian bel tanda akan dimulainya kegiatan belajar-mengajar berbunyi. Sontak semua murid duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Pintu terketuk tiga kali dan setelah itu seorang guru wanita yang cantik bermata merah dan berambut hitam memasuki ruangan dengan anggun.

Wanita itu segera berdiri disamping mejanya, "Selamat pagi…"

"Selamat pagi.." Balas murid serempak.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Yuhii Kurenai guru Sains fisika kalian. Mungkin murid Hoshiroki Gakuen yang lama sudah mengenalku, jadi aku khususkan perkenalan ini kepada murid baru."

Perkenalan sudah berlangung selama dua puluh menit. Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Kantin sangat ramai oleh para siswa yang ingin mengisi perut mereka. Termasuk Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Kiba namun tidak dengan anjingnya. Krena Hoshiroki Gakuen juga menyediakan tempat penitipan hewan sama seperti KSHS.

Shikamaru menatap kopi yang terletak di atas meja bulat didepannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Seperti biasa Ino membelikannya kopi agar kekasihnya itu tidak mengantuk.

"Ayo minum, Shika. Aku tidak suka melihat dirimu tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung." Perintah Ino sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan melihat keadaan sekeliling kantin. Dari tadi ia melihat artis muda yang terkenal berlalu lalang di kantin, lorong, taman, atau dimanapun itu.

Mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba menangkap sekumpulan orang-orang yang sangat begitu ramai. Disana, ada Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara, Akasuna No Sasori, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin, Shimura Shion, dan Namikaze Naruto yang baru ia ketahui saat tadi diadakan sesi perkenalan.

Ada satu hal yang merasa Sakura iri. Melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat berbicara banyak dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Kiba kepada Sakura yang ternyata dari tadi memerhatikan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Kiba sebentar, "Itu…perkumpulan Sasuke-kun."

Kiba ikut memerhatikan perkumpulan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu, "Tsch, apa-apaan Uchia itu berbicara dengan Hinata-chan! Sudah tahu Hinata-chan hanya menyukai Namikaze!"

Sakura sontak menatap ke arah Kiba, "Maksudmu?"

Kiba mendekatkan kursinya kepada Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya, "Hinata-chan itu menyukai Namikaze berambut pirang itu semenjak masih ditaman kanak-kanak. Gosip itu kan sudah tersebar luas. Kau ini bagaimana, sih."

"A-aku—"

"Makanya jangan memerhatikan Uchiha itu terus."

"Apa Naruto itu berpacaran dengan Hinata?"

Kiba mendengus, "Kau bercanda? Naruto tidak membalas perasaan Hinata-chan sampai sekarang. Aku akui itu membuatku sedikit marah. Walau aku menyukai Hinata-chan, Tapi aku mau yang terbaik untuknya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membantu Hinata-chan untuk mendapatkan Namikaze itu."

Sakura wajah Kiba yang menampakkan keseriusan didalamnya, "Kenapa Naruto tidak mau bersamanya?"

"Ntahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal keluarga Hinata dengan keluarga Naruto cukup dekat, lho. Mungkin kalau Naruto menerima perasaan Hinata, mereka langsung ditunangkan. Masalahnya, sekarang Naruto sedang digosipkan dekat dengan perempuan Shimura itu."

"Shimura Shion? Aku kenal dia. Dia model dan artis cantik itu, kan? Serta sepupu dari Shimura Sai itu, kan?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Yup."

"Naruto menyukai Shion?" Tanya Sakura. Ntah kenapa Sakura ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Naruto. Ia cukup tertarik mendengar cerita Sara tadi malam.

Dan Sakura juga sedikit kaget ternyata Kiba tahu semua hal. Benar kata Shino, Kiba itu tukang gossip seperti Ino.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya dekat karena Shion yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan Namikaze itu."

Kiba menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

Kedua mata Kiba terpejam sebentar, "Tapi aku akan berusaha mendekati Naruto itu dan berusaha membantu Hinata-chan."

Sakura mendengus geli, "Kau terlalu possesive, Kiba."

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ucapan Kiba termasuk penyebab dimana semuanya berubah...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Minna-san, tolong maafkan aku atas ff Cause Paparazzi yang aku hapus *membungkukkan badan*. Sebagai gantinya, aku membuat fic ini. Dan fic ini juga untuk ulang tahun sahabatku plus adik kesayanganku yaitu **jeynvie. .**

Fic ini berbeda jauh dengan cerita Cause Paparazzi, tapi ada sedikit yang mirip. Seperti Naruto yang bukanlah seorang artis atau aktor terkenal. Dan untuk pertemuan pertemuan Naruto dan Sakura yang lebih khususnya, aka nada di ch2. Maaf di chapter ini Sakura belum bicara apa-apa dengan Naruto. Ehehe.

Chapter satu ini menurutku sangat panjang. Maaf kalau membuat kalian bosan *membungkuk lagi*.

If you have any sugestions or have questions please ask me. I'll be waiting for reviews. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: ****Seperti yang sudah direncanakan pemerintah 2 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Konoha Senior High School jadi dipindahkan ke Hoshiroki Gakuen. Sekolah yang paling elit dan termewah di seluruh Jepang. Hal itu membuat kehidupan seluruh murid Konoha senior high school berubah, termasuk Haruno Sakura./"Selamat datang di** **Hoshiroki Gakuen.."/"Kau harus merasakan hukumannya kalau kau berani mendekatinya…"/ Fanfic untuk menggantikan** **'Cause Paparazzi'/ AU. NS, SI, SH/RnR?**

.

.

.

.

Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan malas miliknya. Begitu juga Naruto, tubuh tegapnya ia sandarkan di sandaran kursi yang berada di depan meja kantor Kakashi.

"Sensei sudah menawarkan hal itu berkali-kali, maka aku juga akan menolaknya secara berkali-kali." Kata Naruto sambil melonggarkan dasi merahnya dari kerah seragam putihnya. Blazer biru tua miliknya ia lempar begitu saja ke sofa yang berada di sudut kantor Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku lelah memberimu tawaran seperti ini terus. Tapi Baa-chanmu itu –"

"Baa-chan, Baa-chan, Baa-chan! Kenapa Sensei mau mendengarkan permintaan konyolnya itu?!"Naruto menggeram kesal, "Haah…aku lebih suka Baa-chan memusatkan perhatiannya pada penuaan di wajahnya."

Kakashi mendengus geli. Jika dipikir-pikir, apa untungnya Tsunade—nenek Naruto—menginginkan cucunya menjadi aktor. Padahal cucunya sudah terkenal walau tidak menyandang status itu. Namun begitulah sifat Tsunade, menginginkan keluarga besarnya memeliki 'status' istimewa di setiap anggotanya.

Minato dan Jirayya sebagai pengusaha yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana, Kushina sebagai model dan designer terkenal, sedangkan Naruto belum menjadi apa-apa. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Tsunade.

Trrr…

Smartphone Naruto berdering di dalam saku celananya, dengan sedikit malas Naruto mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'Ah, Naruto-kun. Selamat siang…Daijoubu deska?'

Naruto melihat nama yang tertera di layar sentuh smartphone miliknya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau…dari mana saja? Sombong sekali, tidak menghubungiku selama 4 bulan." Jawab Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tentang kabarnya.

Terdengar suara dengusan diseberang telepon, 'Kau tahu, aku sibuk mengurus karya-karya milikku di Amerika. Dan sibuk bersekolah di Whitney High School.'

"Wakatta." Naruto mengabaikan Kakashi yang memerhatikannya, 'Baiklah, kapan kau masuk Hoshiroki Gakuen, Sai?'

'Besok…'

Naruto terkejut, "Apa? Itu berarti kau sudah pulang ke Jepang, kan? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Aku dan Sasuke 'kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

'Tidak perlu. Itu rahasia. Ah, kau baik sekali, Naruto-kun.'

Giliran Naruto yang mendengus, "Kau bodoh. Kita 'kan teman sejak kecil, Sai."

Sai tertawa kecil, 'Baiklah. Sampai juga besok.'

Sai menyudahi panggilan. Membuat Naruto kembali kedalam topik pembicaraan 'tidak berguna' dengan Kakashi.

Mata onyx Kakashi melihat Naruto yang terlihat sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya. Kakashi sudah tahu hal ini akan terulang lagi. Naruto akan terus menolak permintaannya untuk menjadi aktor. Kakashi sedikit merasa kerepotan diberikan perintah oleh pemilik Senju Corp alias Tsunade itu. Walaupun ia mantan manager aktor Uchiha Obito, bukan berarti merayu Naruto itu hal yang mudah.

Sepertinya Kakashi harus memberikan ancaman yang sudah disiapkannya dari dulu, "Dengar, Naruto."

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Kakashi. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sepi. Ditambah sekolah yang semakin sepi karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu.

Kakashi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Baa-chanmu berjanji memindahkan sekolahmu ke Suna. Atau lebih tepatnya ke asrama untuk pria. Itu kalau kau tidak mau menuruti permintaannya."

BRAK!

"NANI?! Kalau aku tidak bisa makan ramen lagi bagaimana?!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

Mendengarnya, Kakashi menahan senyumnya. Kalau menyangkut Ichiraku ramen, Naruto bisa kalah. Ayolah, kenapa ia tidak dari dulu saja memakai rencana ini?

.

.

.

**WILL NOT CHANGE**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO|****岸本 斉****史**

**Uzumaki Naruto| Haruno Sakura**

**NaruSaku**

**Romance| Friendship**

**Rated T**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, AU, ETC…**

.

.

Ino menatap jengkel Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya. Mereka sedang melewati koridor luas yang cukup ramai. Menuju kelas mereka.

'Bisakah Shika mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan beriringan? Huh..' pikir Ino. Perasaan sedih dan jengkel sama-sama berputar dalam dirinya.

Sakura yang berjalan lumayan jauh dari Ino dan Shika hanya diam saja. Tapi mata emeraldnya memperhatikan Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino yang sedang berbicara dua langkah didepannya.

"Sakura-chaaan!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sara berlari kecil mendekatinya. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Sara? Ada apa?" sahut Sakura.

Sara memegang bahu kanan Sakura sebentar, "Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan mengejar Sasuke-kun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sara, Sakura sedikit tersenyum kecut, "Belum. Tapi tenang saja. Dia kan masih belum dengan siapa-siapa."

"Bodoh, Perempuan clan Hyuuga itu akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sara sambil sedikit menyisir rambut merah miliknya yang tergerai di depan dadanya.

"Hey, hey, Hinata menyukai Naruto. Mengerti?"

"Lalu, apa Naruto-kun menyukai Hinata?"

Telak. Sakura terdiam.

Sara tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Sakura memandang pintu kelasnya yang semakin dekat serta Ino dan Shika yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas. Ia sudah merasa muak meladeni Sara disebelahnya.

Sara melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Sakura yang lurus memandang ke depan, "Kenapa diam, Saku—"

"Itu Sai-kuun!"

"Sai-kun bersekolah disini?!"

"Kya~ senangnya bisa satu sekolah dengan Sai-kun!"

"Itu Shimura Sai, kan? Sepupu Shimura Shion, kan?"

"Kuharap ia sekelas denganku!"

"Tidak! Denganku saja!"

Sara dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela KSHS dari ujung lorong ke ujung lainnya yang dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi. Jendela didepan kelas mereka pun begitu.

Sara berjalan menuju kerumunan, "Aku ingin melihat Sai-kun!"

Sakura yang melihat Sara menerobos kerumunan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menerobos.

Setelah mendapat tempat untuk bisa memandang pemandangan dibawah mereka, Sara dan Sakura mendapati pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx berjalan beriringan bersama Shion, berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung Hoshiroki Gakuen.

Sara mendengus, "Hmph! Untuk apa Shion berjalan disebelah Sai-kun?"

Sakura terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Mungkin Shion sebagai pemandu jalan untuknya. Lagipula, mereka 'kan sepupuan." Ujar Sakura. Dalam hati ia mengakui kalau Sai sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Hah, sudahlah, aku lebih baik memehatikan Naruto-kun lebih lama dari pada harus melihatnya. Lagi pula disana ada Shion, merusak pemandangan saja." Kata Sara. Ia pun berbalik dan meniggalkan kerumunan—menuju kelasnya dan Sakura.

Kerumunan semakin berkurang ketika Sai dan Shion sudah hilang dari pandangan. Begitu juga Sakura, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kita punya murid baru." Ujar Kakashi sambil meletakkan buku cetak sainsnya di atas meja guru.

Sontak, seluruh siswi bersorak.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan!" Ino memanggil Sakura yang duduk di sebelah mejanya. Sontak Sakura melihat kearahnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, Pig?"

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping—meja Sakura, "Sepertinya kau senang. Karena sepertinya Sai-kun sekelas dengan kita!"

Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah Ino, Sakura mengangguk semangat mengiyakan.

"Aku merasa sedikit beruntung, haha!" jawab Sakura.

Shikamaru yang duduk tepat dibelakang Ino hanya mendengus. Ia akui kalau ia risih mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino yang terdengar olehnya.

"Baiklah, Kau boleh masuk." Perintah Kakashi kepada seseorang yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu.

Murid baru itu pun memasuki kelas dan berdiri tepat disamping Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kakashi lagi.

"Shimura Sai desu. Pindahan dari xxxxxxxxxx. Salam kenal!"

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang, dan waktunya untuk kelas 2-4 memenuhi ruang ganti di gedung olahraga. Karena mereka akan mengikuti pelajaran renang yang dipimpin Guy-sensei.

Sebagian murid ada yang sudah selelsai berganti baju dan duduk di kursi tribun. Termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau melihat Sai?" Tanya naruto pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah memakai baju renang hitamnya, kacamata renangnya ia biarkan tergantung di lehernya. Sama seperti Naruto.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menhela nafas, "Kau jarang memerhatikan sekeliling, sih…"

Tapi kedua mata Naruto menangkap tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada…

"Kau hanya perhatian kepada Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tsk," Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Mata onyx Sasuke memang sedari tadi tertuju pada Hinata yang kini sudah siap dengan pakaian renang biru muda miliknya. Sasuke akui ia merasa sedikit senang apabila pelajaran berenang tiba. Yah, bisa melihat Hinata dengan…

"Jangan memandangnya terus, Sasuke"

Merasa itu bukan suara Naruto, Sasuke berbalik. Dan mendapati Sasori duduk dibelakang kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kau bisa membuatnya takut dan mengundang tatapan berbahaya dari Neji." Ujar Sasori, kini dibarengi dengan anggukan dari Gaara yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Teme! Dia melihatmu!" ujar Naruto sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke melihat Hinata, namun kekecewaan yang ia dapat.

'Ia melihatmu, dobe…'

PRIIT!

Suara peluit yang sudah dikenal betul murid 2-4 itu berbunyi nyaring. Membuat beberapa murid menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

"Ayo baris! Anak-anak muda!" seru Guy-sensei.

Semua pun berbaris, termasuk Ino dan Sakura yang sudah berdiri sebelahan.

"Haah, aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian renang rancangan Hoshiroki Gakuen…" bisik Sakura dengan nada mengeluh.

Sakura menarik-narik kain hitam yang menempel di tangannya, "Sama, Ino-chan. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kita diwajibkan membeli ini waktu itu untuk memakainya saat pelajaran renang."

"Uhukk, uhukk." Batuk seseorang. Dan suara itu tepat disamping kiri Sakura.

Batuk itu memang pelan, tapi karena intruksi Guy-sensei untuk mendengar ocehannya membuat batuk itu terdengar sampai ke telinga seluruh murid disana termasuk Guy-sensei.

Guy yang mendengar itu segera melihat ke asal suara begitu juga dengan murid yang lainnya.

Mata mereka semua menangkap Hyuuga Hinata sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyuuga-san, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Guy. Sepertinya kondisi Hinata kurang baik.

"Hinata-chan, kau sepertinya kurang sehat!" ujar Shion khawatir. Kini ia yang berbaris didepan Hinata sudah berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke yang berdiri di paling belakang ikut menatap khawatir Hinata.

Naruto yang berbaris tepat dibelakang Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, "Sensei, izinkan aku mengantar Hinata ke UKS."

Guy yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Seprtinya Hinata memang kurang sehat, terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Guy mengelus dagunya, "Baiklah, tolong antar Hyuuga-san ke UKS gedung olah raga. Dan dibantu dengan…" Guy mengedarkan pandangannya, "Haruno-san."

Sakura terhenyak, "Eh, aku?"

"Siapa lai yang bermarga Haruno disini, Sakura-chan?" ujar Ino.

Shion yang mendengar perintah Guy hanya cemberut. Pertama, ia tidak suka Hinata dekat dengan Naruto walau ia tahu Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata dan walaupun Hinata termasuk sahabatnya. Yah, cinta bisa membuat semuanya berubah.

"Hai' Sensei." Ujar Naruto.

"Ha-hai'.'" ujar Sakura sedikit gugup. Secara, ia tidak dekat dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang merupakan anggota dari kelompok terkenal di Hoshiroki Gakuen.

Naruto segera mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan segera merangkulkannya di belakang lehernya. Begitu juga Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memandang datar. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit tidak suka. Kenapa bukan ia yang dipilih Guy-sensei?

Melihat Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura yang sudah menjauh membuat Guy-sensei kembali melanjutkan intruksinya.

Sakura pergi dan membuat satu barisan yang kosong. Kini disebelah Ino tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi karena Sai berada dibelakang barisan kosong itu, Sai maju dan alhasil sekarang ia tepat disamping Ino.

Menyadari itu, Ino membeku.

'Ka-kami-sama…Sa-Sai-kun disebelahkuu?' batin Ino histeris.

Perlahan wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah Sai yang sedang menatap serius ke depan.

'Tampan sekali…' batinnya lagi.

Sai yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh orang disebelahnya, akhirnya menoleh ke orang itu.

Senyum menghiasi wajah putihnya, "Hai." Sapanya singkat.

Sontak, Ino memerah, " Ha-hai…"

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang menunggu di sofa besar yang berada disamping salah satu ranjang besar di UKS gedung olahraga. Kini mereka berdua sedang menunggu Hinata yang sedang digantikan bajunya menjadi baju UKS oleh Shizune-san dibalik tirai hijau besar di ujung ruangan itu.

Kini hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti Naruto dan Sakura. Didalam htai, Sakura merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa.

Karena Naruto tidak suka suasana seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana…"

Mendegar Naruto mengeluarkan suara, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya.

Melihat Naruto sedekat itu dengan membuat Sakura sedikit…memerah? Yah, tentu karena wajah tampan khas Namikaze milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sekolah disini? Berhubung kau termasuk anak baru…" Naruto nelanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Uhm, menyenangkan. Disini…teman-temanku menjadi beragam."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, kedua mata shappirenya melihat ke rambut pink Sakura yang kini sudah keluar dari penutup kepala renang. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, "Hanya kau anak baru yang aku ketahui namanya."

Mendengar itu, Sakura merasakan pipinya kian memerah. Segera ia menundukan kepalanya—menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena…rambutmu paling mencolok. Dan kau lumayan sering menjawab soal-soal dari sensei-sensei. Padahal kau murid baru. Kuakui kau pintar."

"Ah, terima kasih…" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto kembali dan tersenyum. Tidak mempedulikan sembuat merah yang masih bertahan dikedua pipinya.

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka sepersekian detik.

"Ah, maaf lama menunggu!" Tiba-tiba Shizune muncul dari balik tirai ruang ganti seraya menuntun Hinata. Segera ia membaringkan tubuh Hinata di kasur dibantu dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata yang sudah berbaring segera menatap Naruto dan Sakura, "Terima kasih Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Yosh!"

"Ya, semoa cepat sembuh, Hinata-chan." Balas Sakura dengan snyuman.

Shizune merogoh jas putih yang selalu dipakainya apabila di UKS. Mengeluarkan amplop berwarna putih dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ini surat izin sakit Hinata-chan. Tolong berikan ke setiap sensei yang mengajar kalian."

Naruto menerima amplop itu, "Wakatta." Tidak lupa denga senyuman diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kolam renang dulu, Shizune-san." Izin Naruto. Begitu juga Sakura.

Shizune hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Dan terus memerhatikan Naruto dan sakura sampai menghilang dibalik pintu.  
.

.

.

"Namikaze-san! Sakura-san! Cepat melakukan pemanasan! Kalian akan berlomba setelah Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sasori!" perintah Guy begitu kedua matanya mendapati Naruto dan Sakura sudah masuk kembali ke gedung olah raga.

"Tunggu, sensei!" ujar Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka berlari kecil ke arah Guy yang berdiri di sisi kolam renang.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Guy ketika Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Naruto memnyodorkan amplop putih ke arah Guy.

"Ini, surat izin dari—"

"WHOAA! AWAAS!" teriak seseorang.

BYUUR!

Kini tatapan semua orang tertuju kepada tiga orang yang terjatuh secara tiba-tiba kedalam kolam renang yang luas itu. Bahkan membuat Sai, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang sedang berlomba menghentikan perlombaannya.

Terlihat rambut kuning, pink, dan hitam muncul ke permukaan air. Yang diketahui itu adalah Naruto, Sakura, dan…Lee.

Naruto memasang tampang datar, Sakura sedikit terengah karena air kolam renang berkaporit itu tidak sengaja terminum olehnya, dan Lee memasang wajah gugup.

Mendapatai Naruto yang memasang wajah datar padanya membuatnya takut, "Go-gomennasai, Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku didorong oleh Ten—"

Omongannya terhenti saat melihat Tenten mendeathglare ria kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya pandangan Tenten menunjukan, jangan-adukan-atau-akan-kubuat-tulangmu-patah.

Yah, tadi Tenten memang mendorong Lee karena kesal. Kesal karena Lee terus-terusan mengganngunya dengan semangat muda miliknya.

Naruto memang merasa kesal kalau seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya ia terdorong ke kolam renang. Bahkan tadi dia mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga ia menimpa Sakura saat memasuki kolam renang.

"Haah, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, cepat naik! Dan Lee, segera meminta maaf!" perintah Guy. Lalu ia berpaling melihat Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sasori yang terdiam, "Dan kalian, lanjutkan perlombaannya dari awal!"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, Kakimu benar-benar terluka. Ada lebam berwarna keunguan." Ujar Ino khawatir sambil memangku kaki kiri Sakura disampingnya. Kini tribun sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya ada Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji.

Kiba berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Kenapa kakimu bisa terluka seperti ini?"

Sakura mendongak menghadap Kiba, "A-ah, ini karena Lee mendorong aku dan Naruto kedalam kolam renang. Naruto menimpaku, saat jatuh, tulang keringku menabrak keramik kolam renang."

Ino meri ngis, "A-aw, sudahlah Forehead! Jangan ceritakan lagi! Aku ngeri membayangkannya."

Shikamaru yang duduk disebelah Ino dengan kedua mata tertutup hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Shino.

"Hei, Sakura-chan bagaimana?" Tanya Choji sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentang miliiknya.

"Biar aku yang menggen—"

"Tidak usah, aku pulang belakangan pulang saja duluan." Ujar Sakura memotong perkataan Kiba.

"Tapi.." ujar Ino tak yakin.

Sakura tersenyum kea rah Ino, "Tidak apa."

Setelah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya, akhirnya teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan. Menyisakan Sakura yang sendirian di tribun dekat kolam renang.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada Naruto dan Sai yang menunggu di balik tembok ruang ganti laki-lak yang dekat kolam ronang. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah pergi ke UKS untuk menjenguk plus mengantar Hinata pulang ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Apa teman-temannya sudah pergi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sai yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sai mengintip keluar sebentar, dan melihat Sakura sendirian di tribun.

"Sudah."

Naruto mendengus, "Dasar, tidak kusangkan Sakura terluka. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Naruto

"Bertanggung jawab? Tapi itu 'kan salah Lee." Jawab Sai.

Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari balik dinding ruang ganti, "Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah."

Sai menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "Baiklah…"

.

.

.

**TBC**~

Akhirnya chapter 2 muncul. Ah, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Saat liburan seperti ini semua keluargaku datang dari seluruh Indonesia(?) sehingga aku sibuk dan baru sempat mengetik sekarang. Dan soal Naruto menerima tawaran Kakashi untuk terkenal, jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

Oh ya sekali lagi, maaf atas Fic Cause Paparazzi yang dihapus, maaf, maaf, maaf. :"""(

Yosh! **Special thanks to:**

**L-YunJae****, **** .indohackz****, ****Natsuyakiko32****, ****OhhunnyEKA****, ****Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi****, ****EgaoCheryl****, ****Elderwand48****, Manguni, Legend Madara, Yuki Takiya, Tanpa Nama, NS, Bumble bee, Guest, gintama girl's, ****spring field linda****, ahmad azman, Kagawa, Waraney, Dinda, G Dragon, ****Namikaze nada****, Red devils!**

Mind To Review?


End file.
